Original Life
Original Life is the 17th episode of The Xtra Loud House. Before we *ahem* Start! (credit to RZF for this) I posted episode 17 early, because I just like Episode 17! No, Really. Main Charcter! Note: Since Lincoln joined the craziness and "threw away" his lightbulb, there is different main characters! Main Characters: Lola And Lana. Plot It's a rainy day today in Loudslong, Lola is asking the mirror who's the prettiest in the land while having a tea party. Unfortunaly, Lana comes in and does the same thing as in Picture Perfect (or other episodes?), come in as "Mudzilla". This unfortunaly starts a fight which everybody hears except for Booster, who's panting crazily. Lemon Tron comes in to the room asking what's going on, and then Lola says she hates Lana. Lemon Tron then SCREAMS, scaring Lola and Lana, and then Lemon Tron forces them to be nice to eachother else they will become a human sandwich. Lola then looks at Lana, then back at Lemon Tron. The next day, it's still rainy, and Lola tells everybody (except for Lemon Tron of course) to help her with her plan. Lola asks Lisa to make a genderbending machine. After 1 hour, everybody starts to plan. First plan is Lori's, consisting of just running straight into the room. Unfortunaly, Lemon Tron knew the Genderbending Machine, so the alarm goes off and then Lemon Tron beats Lola and Lana up. Leni's Plan is to disguise, but it fails. Luna's plan is to distract Lemon Tron, unfortunaly it fails. Lynn's plan is next: it's to stun Lemon Tron, it fails. Lucy's plan is to hide in the dark, it fails. All plans fail, including Lily's, who's plan is to "Eat Lemon Tron". Lola comes into her room to see only her friends (I'll reveal them, there names are Jack (ice), Mike (wind), Angelina (water), Booster (fire), Terra (earth), and many more) smiling. Lola asks them why are there smiling, they say Angelina has a plan, which is to power off the alarm. Then Terra says not to go into the room until night. Jack also says he's going to make Luna Jr. rage. That night, Lola looks out, seeing that Angelina disabling the alarm, then Luna Jr. raging. Lemon Tron tries to calm Luna Jr, but none of his actions work. Lola then carries Lana into the room and throws 'er into the Genderbending machine, saying "Sweet Dreams.". Next morning, everybody asks if Lana? is ok. Booster drank hot water, so he's powered up, and says "Aw, isn't Lenny Ok? Does he need some perfume?". Lenny is surprised and asks who did this to him (possibly meaning he has an amnesia, which you'll see after the chase), then he thinks Lincoln did this to him. So Lenny chases Lincoln, Lincoln hides behind one of the crates in Lius's Basement (aka room), Lenny looks everywhere, when suddenly a familar voice says "You don't remember?". It turns out that was Lola, who shows him a photo. Lenny suddenly regains memories and remembers that he bonked his head on a wall on chase, leading him into getting genderbending. It turns out Luan did that prank. She placed a sign which says "SHORTCUT", and caused the accident. Lemon Tron gets mad about finding put this, tries to make Lola and Lenny a human sandwich, that was until someone threw a pie in his face. Well, guess who? It was Link! Link says why he's doing this an is wanting to tell Mom and Dad about Lemon Tron's behavior. Mom and Dad gets super mad that they put Lemon Tron on a "timeout". END OF EPISODE. Transcript WIP Lola: Mirror mirror, in my hand, who's the prettiest in the land? Lana: HERE COMES MUDZILLA! Lola: HEY! *fight happens* Everybody except for Lola, Lana, and Booster: Huh? Category:The Xtra Loud House Category:The Xtra Loud House Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff